


The Ravishing of Petra Ral

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Plotless Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Levi and Petra have been dancing around their feelings for a while, until Levi asks her a series of questions that put the ball in her court. What will she do when they both end up stuck in the castle alone? Be warned, it's citrusy in here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also featured on my FF page.

**PPOV**

_I'm so dead._

I knew I should've been paying attention to where I was aiming the hooks of my gear, but the abnormal titan had caught me so off guard that I'd panicked.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Did Captain Levi teach me nothing?_

Before I had time to mentally berate myself more, I hit a tree branch on the way down, stopping me from probably killing myself, but the instant and _intense_ pain that shot up my side was certainly _not_ a great sign either.

I didn't have time to focus on that though, because the abnormal was still headed toward me.

I bit back a grunt of pain, straightening out on the branch, before aiming my gear and heading back toward the titan.

Suddenly Levi was to my left, "Pull back, Ral."

The last thing I wanted was for him to think that I was weak. I had been hand picked by him and I refused to disappoint him.

Or myself.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, glancing to the right where the abnormal was. I spotted the tree I needed to hook in order to slice right through the titans neck.

Before Levi could respond, I was gone, whizzing toward the abnormal with that same tight ball of nerves in the pit of my stomach.

_You can do this._

And I did.

My blades hit their target, the abnormal falling to the ground, a motionless heap.

The last two titans were being handled by Oluo, Eld, and Gunther so I knew we'd managed to protect the castle - for now.

I landed next to everyone else, celebrating the fact that no one had died, though there were definitely some injured.

_I could relate_.

"Let's get the injured to the infirmary. Everyone else get some food and rest." said Hange, her usually intense personality shining through.

Rest sounded like a great idea. Now that my adrenaline had bottomed out, the sharp, stinging pain in my side was only getting worse.

I watched as Oluo helped Eren to the infirmary. Since he wasn't allowed to turn into a titan until Hange figured out what was _actually_ happening, he'd gotten flung against a tree by one of the smaller titans. Lucky for him it seemed like something he'd be able to heal himself, judging by how quickly he'd healed after being _eaten_.

I unstrapped my gear, wincing slightly as it thudded to the ground. I was pretty sure a rib had to be fractured.

"Infirmary, Ral. Now." snapped Levi, walking over to me with a scowl on his face.

"Why, sir?" I asked, feigning ignorance even though I knew it was probably pointless. He seemed to be able to read people in a way that never really ceased to amaze me.

He narrowed his eyes, "If you expect me to believe you hit that tree from that height and didn't break anything you're not as smart as I thought you were."

I looked down, unable to meet his steely gaze. Levi was intimidating enough without having his wrath focused on me.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You -" he stopped himself, his features softening slightly as he stepped closer, "Please go to the infirmary, Ral."

* * *

**LPOV**

Five broken ribs.

Collarbone fracture.

Tissue damage.

Skin lacerations.

"What the fuck were you thinking, still going after that abnormal?"

Petra's eyes were focused on the ground as she sat on the infirmary bed, chest and sides completely bandaged, a few red dots already appearing on the white gauze.

"Because getting hurt doesn't change the fact that we're fighting for our lives, sir." she said quietly, "My mistake could've gotten someone else killed."

"You could've gotten _yourself_ killed."

I was so sick of people dying.

"A lot of people have died." she said, glancing up at me before looking back down at the floor, "I knew what this job entailed when I joined."

"That doesn't mean you can be reckless."

"I'm not the important one here, sir. You should be checking on Eren."

"Eren's fine." I snapped, "You're the one wrapped in bandages."

"I'll be fine, Captain." she said softly, her eyes meeting mine briefly.

"And what if you hadn't been?"

Her brows drew together as she frowned, her eyes still on the tile, "Then...then I suppose I'd be dead."

"Do you have any idea what that would do to the team?"

She shrugged meekly, "I'm sure they'd be sad, but -"

Was she really this stupid?

"You're smarter than that, Ral. You're one of the best soldiers here. This team would be fucked without you."

Her cheeks tinted pink, and even though her eyes were still focused on the ground I could tell they were wide with surprise.

"I...Captain...you're the one we can't lose. You and Eren...everyone knows that you two are the important -"

" _All of you_ are important. Do you hear me?" I asked, taking the few steps forward so that I could tilt her head up to look at me, "Every single fucking one of you. Especially you, Petra."

The last part was softer, and fuck me I didn't know why I even said it, but it was true. Petra wasn't just a great soldier or the glue that kept this team together, but over the last few months I'd really noticed _her_.

Her brown eyes were wide as she looked at me, her cheeks almost red at this point. I couldn't help lightly trailing the knuckles of my left hand across her flushed skin, and by the sharp intake of breath at the contact, I assumed she didn't mind much.

"Sir...I..." she shook her head, "I don't know what to say."

I shrugged, dropping my hand and stepping back, "You're out of commission for six weeks."

* * *

**PPOV**

The castle was empty. Everyone else had gone off to scout, leaving me here to sit on my ass. The past month had dragged by at a snail's pace, most of it spent wandering the castle since leaving wasn't allowed.

Captain's orders.

It seemed like he'd made it a point to avoid me - then again maybe I was just reading into everything too much.

My ribs felt better, though the bruises were still pretty noticeable, and the cuts from the fall had left scars. None of that really bothered me, though. My body was already covered in scars, a few more didn't change anything.

I was about to head back upstairs when the heavy wooden doors burst open. Oluo and Eld were helping Levi inside, a large gash on his chest.

_Oh no._

When they had him sit at one of the dining room chairs he looked up and his eyes met mine, but for some reason I couldn't move.

Hange was yelling for me to grab a towel and some water while she went and got the med kit.

"You're going to have to sew him up, Ral."

I had no idea who'd said that, because everything sounded like it was underwater. Levi was hurt. _Really_ hurt.

Of course I knew he was human, he could get hurt, but I'd never seen him get so much as a scratch - let alone _this_.

"Hey!"

The stern, commanding voice of our Captain snapped me out of my daze and caught the attention of everyone else.

"Would everyone please just _shut up._ You're freaking Ral out over nothing." And it was _almost_ believable, but not even Levi was good enough to completely hide the pain.

I shook my head, trying to unscramble all the thoughts racing through my head while grabbing both the towel and a bowl of water from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, sir." I said, quickly moving to stand in front of the chair he was sitting in, "I don't know why -"

"Take a breath." he said with a smirk, interrupting the word vomit that was sure to have occurred had he not.

"I need you to take your shirt off, Captain." I said, ignoring his comment entirely.

Hange returned with the needle and thread, setting it and the med kit on the table before Levi spoke again.

"I don't really need an audience for this." he said, eyeing the rest of the team.

He didn't need to say more, everyone scattering upstairs or back outside to unwind. He just had that effect on people.

Myself included.

Hange lingered a little longer. Eld always joked about how the two of them had a _thing_ , and I'd never really believed it until now. The way Hange was looking at him...

I was jealous. And though I knew I had no right to be, Levi wasn't _mine_ , it still got to me that she was looking at him like _that._

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, "Go, Hange. Get some rest."

Once it was just the two of us the space suddenly felt so much smaller. I'd tended to plenty of people's wounds, but never him - and the thought of sitting here with him shirtless _alone_ had me...confused.

It was no secret that Levi was attractive. Girls seemed to fall all over him when we went back home, and honestly I couldn't blame them. _I'd_ been one of those girls before he'd picked me to join his team.

I was jolted from my thoughts by the sound of his shirt hitting the floor.

"Now I really am worried." I muttered, trying to avoid staring at his chest.

_Pick up the towel, Petra!_

"Why's that?" he asked, eyes slipping closed as I slid the wet cloth over his blood stained skin.

"You never would've thrown your shirt on the floor, sir."

* * *

**LPOV**

She was observant.

I opened my eyes and watched as she attempted to clean up the still bleeding wound. She didn't seem bothered by blood.

Though I guess you couldn't be with this profession.

"Maybe I'm feeling a bit under the weather."

For a moment she smiled, the seriousness in her face gone, "A bit..."

She pressed the wet cloth against the wound with one hand, the other grabbing a bottle from the table.

"Can you sit up here? It'll be easier and quicker for me to stitch you up that way."

Her ginger hair hung in her eyes, but it wasn't hard to tell they were glassy. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

"Petra -"

"You don't want it to get infected." she pressed, holding out her arm to help me up.

I didn't push it, moving to sit on the table so she could stand between my legs. The upper part of my chest where the gash was, was now at the perfect level for her.

"This is going to burn." she said, showing me the bottle of alcohol.

"I like a little pain, Ral." I said with a wink, my eyes never leaving her face so that I could see her reaction.

"Captain Levi! That's not...I mean...you can't..." she shook her head, cheeks redder than I'd ever had the pleasure of seeing - and as stupid as it was, the pain in my chest wasn't nearly as bad when I was looking at her.

She uncapped the bottle, biting her lip as she looked down at it in an obvious attempt at not making eye contact.

"I'm a big boy, Petra. I can handle it."

She tipped the alcohol over the wound and _fuck it all_ if it didn't burn like hell, but I just clenched my teeth through it.

She picked up the needle, lacing the thread through it before stepping back between my legs.

Her apprehension was almost palpable, but her hands were steady, and if someone who didn't know her as well were watching her, they'd have no idea how nervous she actually was.

But I'd paid plenty of attention to her over the past few months, learning little quirks and habits, facial expressions, body language...Petra was a pretty expressive person if you knew where to look.

"Go ahead, Ral."

I'd made it most of the way through without making a noise, but one particular stitch brought out an unexpected grunt.

"I'm sorry, sir." she said quietly, her voice wavering.

I forced out a short chuckle, "That titan's the one who should be apologizing."

She quickly finished the rest of the stitches and then proceeded to wipe away the rest of the dried blood, her nails grazing my skin every once in a while.

Her head was bent as she looked through the medical bag, but I noticed a teardrop hit her hand.

"Ral,"

"Hm?" she asked, not looking up.

"Petra, look at me."

She sighed, pulling the gauze out of the bag before stepping back between my legs.

"I'm almost done, Captain. You can -"

"Stop calling me Captain, Petra. We're alone." I said, tipping her head up to look at me.

Her eyes were glassy.

"Why are you -"

"I never really considered this," she said, looking away from me to begin wrapping the freshly stitched wound.

"Considered what?"

"That you could die." she said softly.

Her answer caught me off guard. I hadn't been expecting that.

"Of course I could die." I said slowly, watching as her brows drew together in a frown.

"You're Levi...humanities greatest hope...you're not _supposed_ to die." she said, another tear sliding down her cheek.

_Why was she crying for me?_

"Don't do that." I said, wiping her cheek, "Please don't."

She shook her head, taking a step away from me and forcing a smile onto her face, "I'm sorry, Captain. I don't know where that came from. You're all fixed up; you should rest."

The change in her was instant, and if I hadn't seen the tears with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed she'd shed any.

She turned to walk upstairs, but I stood and caught her wrist.

"Ral,"

"I've got some cleaning to do, sir." she said, glancing down at my hand still around her wrist.

_Cleaning._

Funny.

"I told you to stop calling me sir."

Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry, si- uh, Levi."

I couldn't help but smirk.

_Focus._

"Do you care about me, Petra?"

"Of course. I care about everyone on our team." she said easily, her shoulders relaxing and her face immediately lighting up.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was one of the things that had led me to choose her for the team in the first place.

"That's not what I meant."

* * *

**PPOV**

I was sure my face couldn't have gotten any redder. I couldn't believe he was asking me that.

I also couldn't believe that the fact that he _was_ asking had my stomach clenching and my heart about to pound out of my chest.

"I don't think that's a very appropriate question, sir."

He was _still_ chuckling, and although a smile certainly suited him more than his usual scowl, I couldn't believe he was laughing at my obvious discomfort.

"Well I'll tell you what," he said, releasing my wrist before tilting my face up so that his lips _almost_ brushed mine, "When it _is_ appropriate, come find me with an answer."

Without another word he turned and retreated upstairs, leaving me more confused than ever.

_What just happened?_

I slowly made my way to my own room, shutting the door behind myself with a resounding _click_.

_Come find me._

That was an obvious invitation, wasn't it?

But that's not what I wanted. This was _Captain_ Levi. I didn't want that.

Right?

_Ugh. So wrong._

I slid down the door, my butt hitting the hard, cold, stone floor with a thud, my head dropping onto my knees.

The fact that I was even considering this was absolute nonsense. He was the captain. This had to go against so many rules, and even if Levi's position was safe, that didn't mean I wouldn't lose my job in a heartbeat.

_When it **is** appropriate, come find me._

I groaned, trying to shove the thought away. I'd literally _just_ stitched his wound and we wanted to...to...

I shook my head, standing abruptly and locking my door with a resounding click. No matter how badly - and I was willing to admit, it was _badly_ \- I wanted Levi, it needed to wait. Knowing him he'd pull the stitches and act like it was nothing.

At that I chuckled. God forbid humanities only hope bled out trying to fuck me.

Fuck me. Because that's exactly what he'd implied, right?

I climbed into bed, forcing myself to get some rest.

* * *

**LPOV**

I was disappointed that she hadn't come to see me, but I couldn't say I was surprised.

And also a little glad. I fully intended to have my way with Petra, but I wanted to be functioning at 100% when I did - and whether I liked it or not, the gash on my shoulder had _fucking hurt_.

It'd been a week though, and I felt fine. Everyone else was making a bigger deal out of it than it was.

When I entered the kitchen everyone was there and immediately stopped talking.

I raised an eyebrow, "Something to tell me?"

I looked at Petra, who was blushing and adamantly avoiding looking in my direction - like she'd been doing for the past week. Before I could say anything else, Hange was talking.

"You're staying here while we go to scout."

"Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms and stepped forward, "You're staying here. You're way too injured to risk it."

"I'm fine." I snapped. "I'm the Captain and -"

"And nothing." said Hange with a shrug, "You're out for the count, _Captain_. Everybody else - _except Ral_ \- head out."

Petra glared at the scientist, shooting daggers with her eyes, but Hange either didn't notice, or didn't care. With a pat on my shoulder she, like the rest of the team, were gone.

Petra cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable, before asking, "Can I get you anything, Captain?"

"I'm fine, Petra." I said, putting a kettle on the stove.

"You should be resting." she said, her voice nearer. I turned and found her a few feet away, hand against the solid wood of the counter. "I'll make the tea."

Her voice was soft and her cheeks were tinted a lovely shade of pink.

"You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough." she snapped, her eyes finally meeting mine.

"Eren told me what happened on the mission. How could you do something so reckless?"

I'd never seen Petra so pissed about anything before.

Although I couldn't deny she had a point.

Oulo had been struggling with a titan. I'd noticed it in the middle of the fight, losing sight of the aberrant. They were quick and dangerous, and it had been a stupid move on my part. I knew better, but the thought of another one of my cadets dying...

I cleared my throat, "Are you lecturing me, Petra?"

Her eyes widened adorably and she shook her head, "N-no, sir. I would never. I just...we couldn't do this without you. Just...please be more careful."

Her voice was soft, her eyes lingering on my wounded shoulder as she spoke. Her concern was evident in both her voice and her eyes, and I was at a loss.

Suddenly the kettle was boiling and I quickly removed it from the stove. Before I could get two cups I felt her delicate touch on my forearm.

"Please sit, Captain. I'll bring the tea."

I smirked, tilting her face up to look at me, "Stop calling me Captain. We have the castle all to ourselves."

Her cheeks - and _fuck,_ the tops of her breasts - were covered in a fierce blush, her mouth parted slightly in surprise as she looked at me.

God, she was beautiful.

"But if it pleases you, bring the tea." I said, dropping my hand and stepping away from her to sit at the table.

For a moment she didn't move, but at the sound of my chair scraping across the stone floor she jerked, grabbing two teacups and filling them both before joining me.

"Thank you." I said, taking a sip of the tea as I watched her choose the chair farthest from me.

"I don't bite." I said with a smirk, "Not unless you want me to, anyway."

She coughed, her hand covering her mouth as she stared at me wide-eyed, "You...you can't just..." She shook her head, looking back down at her cup as though it held whatever answer she was looking for.

"Do you find me attractive?"

* * *

**PPOV**

Oh. My. God.

He had not just asked me that.

Arrogant bastard. He knew he was attractive.

I refused to look at him, a scarlet blush surely covering my cheeks at this point. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he affected me - though by his pointed question I was sure he already knew.

"I think you're well aware you're attractive." I said softly, still not meeting his gaze.

He chuckled, "That still doesn't answer my question."

"I..."

Somehow I couldn't force the words out. This game that we were playing was strange and awkward and exhilarating at the same time. He'd obviously wanted to sleep with me, that much had been clear with his invitation. But how did he feel now?

Although, if he weren't interested, would he even be bothering with all this?

"Yes." I said simply, looking up at him.

His eyes widened slightly, the only giveaway that my answer had surprised him. Levi was a pretty stoic man, incredibly hard to read.

I suppose that's the way he wanted it, though.

"Why didn't you join me last week?"

I sighed, resigned to this awkward conversation with my superior.

"You...you were liable to rip those stitches out and ruin all my good work."

Oh, that reminded me -

"Speaking of, let me see."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Ral."

I walked to his side anyway, determined. He was always too worried about other people to take care of himself. Besides, there was no way he'd say anything even if it weren't healing properly, just so no one would worry about him.

Though that ship had _thoroughly_ sailed.

"You'd say that even if you weren't."

At that he smirked, "True enough."

With little effort he removed his shirt, exposing his beautifully toned torso to my view. It was so much better without the stress of him bleeding out in front of me.

He wasn't overly muscular, his body lithe and toned. His skin was surprisingly unmarred for our line of work, making me suddenly subconscious about the state of my own scarred body.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, eyes studying me carefully.

How long had I been staring?

I focused my attention on the cut, pleased that it seemed to be healing perfectly. At least he hadn't been lying.

"What's the verdict?" he asked, catching my attention again.

"It looks great. I should be able to pull the stitches next week."

As I went to step back his hand encircled my wrist, tugging me back.

"What are you -"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?" I asked, glancing at where his hand touched my skin. The feeling was sending tingles across my entire body and -

_Get a grip!_

"If you like what you see." he said, that smirk in full effect.

I was sure my cheeks couldn't get any redder, but I forced myself to answer him anyway.

"Yes."

He looked pleased, rising from the chair to stand directly in front of me, his free hand gently trailing over my heated cheek.

"Your blush is lovely." he murmured.

"Do you...do you find me attractive, Captain?"

A small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he looked from my eyes to my lips, "Very."

There it was. He'd said. I couldn't really believe it.

"Does this mean that you want me, sir?"

The pad of his thumb brushed across my bottom lip, his eyes seemingly glued to the task before he looked back to me.

"Keep calling me sir and you're sure to find out." he murmured, his lips grazing the shell of my ear with every word.

My eyes widened at his confession - did he mean my calling him sir turned him on?

_Oh my god, Petra. What have you gotten yourself into with this man?_

I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach, nor the desire to see how far this would go - Captain or not. He clearly wanted me.

"If you want me to stop, you'd better tell me now."

He nearly growled the words against my neck, his nose nuzzling directly under my jaw, making my breath hitch.

Why would I ever tell him to stop?

I said nothing, instead lifting both arms around his shoulders, one hand tangling into his dark hair, and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**LPOV**

My reaction was immediate.

I slid both hands to her waist, pushing her back against the counter before allowing my hands to wander her sides.

Her soft gasps spurred me on, and I moved my hands beneath her shirt to rest on her bare waist, before slowly sliding them up, stopping directly below her breasts.

The hand in my hair tightened slightly and she arched forward, nipping my bottom lip.

Maybe the ginger wasn't as timid as I'd thought.

I pulled away from her lips, trailing opened mouthed kisses across her neck, "Would you like me to touch you?"

She gasped as my hands slid to the sides of her breasts, thumbs still resting on the underside.

"Yes, god yes." she said softly, squirming lightly as I began to tease her breasts.

By her soft mewls I knew I wanted to spend plenty of time here. Without asking, I lifted the hem of her shirt, tossing it behind her onto the counter.

"Levi!" she gasped, her arms immediately going to cover her bare breasts, "What if someone sees us."

"They won't be back for hours." I said, tugging both her arms back onto the counter, "Besides, I fully intend to end up in a bed well before they get here."

Before she could continue the discussion I dropped my head, wrapping my lips around one of her pert nipples, flicking the hardening bud with my tongue.

The slow moan that flew from her lips was music to my ears, and I wanted to hear it again.

I began pinching the neglected nipple, rolling it between my thumb and forefinger, and her free hand immediately went to mine.

"Levi, we can't -"

"Tsk, tsk, Petra. If you keep moving I'll have to tie those wandering hands behind your back."

Her eyes widened and her lips were slightly parted. She seemed at a loss for words, but there was a certain sparkle in her eye.

I smirked; maybe she was interested in a little domination.

"Are you not enjoying what I'm doing?" I asked, peppering kisses along the smooth, pale column of her neck. When she didn't respond I bit her, sucking the flesh into my mouth hard enough to leave a mark.

_Mine._

She gasped at the sensation, the hand she had around my wrist tightening considerably.

"I am, sir." she moaned softly, her head tilting further, granting me better access to soothe the bite. I looked down at it, pleased that it was one, low enough that her uniform would likely cover it, and two, it was a deep purple, assuring me it would be there for some time.

_Good._

I returned my attention to her breasts, closing my mouth around as much of one as I could, tongue flicking against her nipple. Meanwhile my other hand continued to pinch and tease the neglected bud, alternating between the two so they both received my _equal_ and _undivided_ attention.

Petra's breathing had quickened, her hands - somehow - had found their way back into my hair. Her nails were scratching my scalp, urging me to continue, pressing me closer to her breasts.

And really, who was I to deny her?

I gently nipped at one rosy bud, her body immediately arching forward, pressing further into me, as a stuttered _fuck_ passed her lips.

I slid one hand down, grabbing her round ass and giving it a light squeeze to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes widened, meeting mine as a breathless moan escaped her.

"Petra," I could already feel the smirk on my face, "Do you like me touching you here?" I punctuated the question with a slightly harder squeeze to her ass, earning me another beautiful moan.

"Yes," she said softly, her cheeks flushed as she looked away from me, clearly a bit embarrassed.

I lifted her onto the counter, my hands falling to her knees to spread them enough for me to step between them. Instead of removing them entirely, though, I slowly trailed my hands up her thighs, thankful that since she hadn't been out scouting she'd just been wearing long skirts, claiming they were more comfortable than always having something squeezing her legs all the time, and it reminded her of more normal times.

I had no idea how accurate that was, but I thanked god that she had one on today.

I moved the material of her skirt up, higher and higher, stopping just shy of where I _really_ wanted to touch her. Slowly I brushed the pads of my thumbs along her inner thighs, before sliding both hands to her ass, yanking her firmly against me. I could feel the heat of her cunt through the thin material of my pants, and I was sure she felt my hardness equally.

By her hooded gaze I assumed I was correct.

I ground myself against her once, making sure to stroke her clit as I did.

"Oh god," she breathed, her arms around my shoulders tightening, pulling me forward into a heated kiss.

Suddenly both her hands went to my waist, tugging me against her roughly so she could grind her cunt across the bulge in my pants.

_Fuck that felt good_.

But she was _not_ the one in control here.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back to growl against her throat, "I _will_ tie you, Petra."

She simply moaned, her fingers scratching across my scalp again as I nipped my way back to her breasts. I spent a few minutes there, forcing a few more moans from her before continuing lower.

Her breath hitched when I dipped my tongue into her belly button, and I couldn't help looking up at her.

Her gaze had already been on me, her eyes hooded and glazed with lust.

_For me_.

My pants were impossibly uncomfortable, but there was still so much of her that I wanted to explore.

I knelt down, giving her a final smirk before disappearing under her skirt, using both my hands to spread her legs open wider, fully exposing her _dripping_ cunt to my view.

After placing a few bites and kisses to the insides of her thighs, I leaned forward, trailing the tip of my tongue from her slit all the way to her clit, focusing my attention on stroking her little bundle of nerves with my tongue.

" _Levi_ ," she gasped, one of her hands pulling her skirt up so she could tangle a hand in my hair, allowing me the _fucking stunning_ view of Petra, topless, flushed, and writhing because of _me_.

"Please don't stop." she begged, her voice breathless as she looked down at me.

Never.

"You taste divine, Ral."

Spreading her legs wider, I sucked her clit into my mouth, quickly flicking the tip of my tongue over it. Petra's legs immediately began to shake, the hand in my hair _deliciously_ painful as she suddenly exploded on my tongue.

" _Oh my god, Levi!_ " she cried out, her voice echoing on the high castle ceilings, and _fuck it all_ if I'd ever wanted someone more in my life.

Without letting her catch her breath I slipped two fingers in her dripping cunt, immediately curving them up to hit that magic spot and -

"Ah!" she cried out, body convulsing as I continued the steady pumping of my fingers.

"Too much?" I asked, slowing my fingers slightly as I pressed my thumb to her clit to rub torturously slow circles there.

"Please, please...I can't...so intense!" she gasped, her hand grabbing my wrist - though she didn't try to push me away, instead just dug her nails in as her moans continued to grow louder.

"Good." I growled, nipping the inside of her thigh before picking up the pace of my fingers again.

I sensed her body tense a split second before she shattered, her juices coating my fingers.

When had anyone ever looked so fuckable?

As her orgasm slowly ebbed, she dropped back onto the counter, her head connecting solidly with the old wood, but she didn't seem to notice.

* * *

**PPOV**

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't move.

I felt _amazing._

Levi was _entirely_ too good at this.

I rested one hand over my heart, trying to assure myself that it wasn't going to burst out of my chest.

He began placing soft kisses up my stomach, pausing to tease my breasts for a moment before continuing up my neck, finally reaching my lips.

I couldn't help the stupid smile on my face. I was slightly embarrassed, but mostly _so turned on_.

I wanted to touch him.

I wound my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue lightly trailing over mine, allowing me to taste myself there. There was something extremely erotic about the act that had my stomach clenching again.

"I'd...I'd like to touch you too, Captain." I said softly, my eyes meeting his as he smirked.

"I thought I told you," he began, grinding his still clothed erection against my over sensitized core, "To stop calling me Captain."

"I'm sorry, Levi." I managed to gasp out, my legs subconsciously tightening around his waist as he continued his assault, grinding into me while his teeth and mouth explored my breasts.

"Can I make you come like this?" he murmured, his lips by my ear again.

"Levi, please." I said, nipping at his bottom lip, "Let me touch you."

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, but he nodded, sliding off me to push his pants from his legs.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. His legs were incredibly toned, his ass pert, and - oh _god_ he was well endowed.

It was nothing too large, but he was thick and carried himself with a confidence that made my mouth water.

His cock was standing at attention, a bead of precum glistening on the tip as I slid from the counter to kneel before him.

Before I could do so, though, he caught me by my elbow, "Wait."

He turned, grabbing our discarded clothing and dropped them on the floor in front of him with a small grimace that made me smile.

"Are you making a mess for me, Levi?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

His eyes met mine, dark and glazed with lust, a small smile tugging up the corner of his mouth, "Get on your knees, Ral."

My thighs immediately clenched at his authoritative tone, and I did what he asked, dropping onto the pile of clothes, thankful that I wasn't kneeling on that hard stone floor.

I looked up at him as I took his cock in my hand, watching his reaction as I slowly slid my tongue from the base all the way to the tip, taking him into my mouth abruptly.

A low groan rumbled from his chest, one hand winding into my hair as I picked up my pace, my free hand digging into his hip every time he hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck," he hissed, head flung back and eyes tightly shut as his hips lightly rocked with my movements. Before I had the pleasure of watching his release, he pulled me up, slamming his lips against mine in a hungry kiss.

He pushed me back against the counter, his hands all over my body - my hair, my breasts, my sides, my ass - _everywhere_.

"Please tell me you want this." he groaned, lifting me onto the counter before stepping between my thighs.

"Yes," I whispered between kisses, "Yes, yes, yes."

Without any more preamble he slowly slid inside my tight heat, stretching me so perfectly I forgot to breathe.

My face was buried in his neck, hands lightly tugging on his hair as he maintained his slow, rhythmic thrusting.

"God, you feel so fucking good...so tight...so wet for me." he groaned, his fingers digging into my hips as his thrusts picked up in speed.

He was slowly winding the coil in my stomach tighter and tighter with every perfect stroke.

Without warning his hands slid to my ass and he lifted me from the counter, pressing my back into the nearest wall before beginning to relentlessly pound into me.

I bit into the corded muscles of his shoulder, unsure of how to deal with the overwhelming pressure that was building with each sharp thrust. He adjusted his grip, and suddenly I felt a smack to my ass.

And it felt _so good_.

"Do it again." I groaned, giving a sharp tug to his hair as he continued his fevered thrusting.

"Hn," he grunted, smacking my ass twice.

Suddenly the coil in my stomach snapped, all the tension exploding as I finally fell over the edge. My entire body tensed and I could hear Levi's deep moan by my ear as he slowed his thrusts.

Before I realized it he'd pulled me from the wall and was walking up the castle steps, assumably headed to his room. With every step he took I bounced slightly, the friction driving me insane, and by his soft groans every so often it was clear he felt the same.

Once he'd shut the heavy wooden door to his bedroom he slammed me against it, the force knocking the wind out of me, but he immediately began pounding into me. His hands were digging into my ass, holding me up so he could pull my hips forward to meet his frenzied thrusts.

I dug my nails into his shoulders, choking out a gasp as he shifted me slightly higher up the wall and began pressing heated kisses to my breasts.

_Oh my god._

When had anything ever felt this good?

From this angle he was repeatedly stroking that perfect spot, and my legs around his waist started to shake. Was it normal to be forced into orgasmic bliss over and over and _over_ again?

"Give it to me, Petra." he growled, teeth grazing over my left nipple as he pushed even harder - and that was it.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck -_ "

* * *

**LPOV**

I was sure that her nails drew blood from how hard she was clinging to me, but the feel of her tight, _dripping_ cunt squeezing me made the thought practically non existent. She felt _divine_.

As her orgasm ebbed, I slowed my thrusts, placing a few kisses to her breasts and neck, before lowering her a bit to capture her lips.

I felt her smile against my mouth, and couldn't help but pull back to look at her.

"What?"

She shook her head, smile still in place as she said, "Nothing, you're just...just..."

I smirked, pulling her from the door to drop her onto my bed. Her eyes trailed down my body as if she were drinking me in - and though I loved it, my cock was aching. I _needed_ release.

"On your hands and knees, Petra."

She did as I asked, looking back over her shoulder at me as I climbed behind her onto the bed. I kneaded her ass cheeks for a moment, enjoying the breathless pants the motion elicited, before guiding my cock back to her slick heat.

I began pounding into her again, leaning forward so I could press kisses to her back and shoulders, the hand that wasn't supporting my weight toying with her nipples.

I was so close, but wanted her to come with me, so I leaned back up, taking her hair in my hand and pulling her up until her back was flush against my front.

Releasing her hair, I slid my free hand down to toy with her clit, hoping she was as close as I was. One of her arms wound around my neck, supporting herself, while her other hand covered mine on her breast.

" _Fuck_ , Levi...I'm going to come." she gasped, her hips rocking back into me, meeting my thrusts.

A moment after her confession I felt her walls begin to flutter, her legs shaking as her moans became louder.

I never would've expected Petra to be this vocal, but I couldn't deny that it was incredibly sexy.

"Come with me." I grunted against her ear.

And she did.

Her back arched, the arm around my neck tightening as she threw her head back, my name and a mixture of curses falling from her lips - and I didn't stand a chance, my balls tightening as I groaned my release against her neck.

A few moments later she fell forward, flopping onto her stomach and burying her head in one of my pillows.

I chuckled, laying on my side beside her, lightly trailing my fingers across the sweat-slicked skin of her back before asking, "Satisfied."

She mumbled something into the pillow, before turning her head to the side to look at me, eyes bright, "More than you would believe."

I leaned down, capturing her lips in a softer kiss before rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling.

When I glanced back at her she was asleep, her breathing steady and her body still beautifully flushed.

With a small smirk I slipped from the bed, pulling on a pair of pants before slipping from the room. It wouldn't do anyone any good to find our pile of clothes in the kitchen - I was sure Petra would combust from the sheer embarrassment.

Besides, the faster I grabbed our clothes, the faster I could continue exploring her body. I was sure she wouldn't mind being woken up...at least not the way I had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**PPOV**

Levi was furious.

He had barked at everyone all day, drilling us repeatedly with our 3DM gear. I knew it was because he didn't want more of us to die - our numbers were dwindling - but at this rate _he_ was liable to kill us.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Oulo hurtling toward me. He'd missed his mark, putting him on a collision course with me.

Before I could change direction he'd slammed into me, knocking us both to the ground.

My breath completely left my lungs as my back slammed onto the slightly damp grass. The fall hadn't been from _too_ high, but I was seeing spots and a bit nervous to move. Before I could figure out if anything was broken there was a second, then third thud. I heard Eld say something to Levi, to which there was no response, before he was kneeling beside me.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked a few times, trying to force my vision into focus.

"I...yes, Captain." I said, managing to force myself into a sitting position.

When I swayed slightly he placed his hand on my back, steadying me. I glanced at him, and though his hand was soft, his eyes were _blazing_.

"You should've been paying attention." he snapped, his voice low and dangerous.

"I'm sorry Captain. I didn't see him and -"

"That's exactly my point." he hissed, "You didn't see him because you weren't paying attention. Letting that mind of yours wander. You don't have that luxury here."

I looked down at my hands, unsure of what, if anything, to say. It was rare that Levi's wrath was aimed at me.

"Look at me." he barked.

I snapped my eyes up to his, caught off guard by the genuine concern I saw there.

"We cannot lose more people, Ral. I _need_ you to stay alive."

I nodded, eyes falling back to my lap as I said, "I'm sorry, sir. I'll be more careful."

I looked over at Oulo who seemed to be waiting for the all-clear to come over to us. Levi must have seen him as well, because with a slight eye roll he waved him over.

"I'm so sorry, Petra." said Oulo, kneeling down on my opposite side. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. It's no big deal, really."

Before Oulo could respond, Levi was talking.

"What the fuck were you doing, cadet? You could've seriously injured both of you."

If I'd thought I'd faced Levi's wrath earlier, I'd been wrong. _This_ was his wrath. His eyes were piercing, glaring at Oulo as though he wanted to strangle him.

"I'm sorry, Captain." he said, back immediately straightening as he spoke to our superior, "I aimed my hook too low and it swung me off course...it's no excuse."

Levi didn't look any less livid, in fact it seemed as though the vein in his forehead was liable to explode any second.

"Twenty laps. _Now_. And then I want you in my office in the morning."

Oulo nodded, standing quickly as not to infuriate Levi further, and began the first of his laps. He was sure to be out at least an hour and a half longer than we were.

Well, unless Levi decided to punish everyone for our fuck up.

"Can you stand?"

I glanced at him for a moment, overwhelmed by the look in his eyes before I focused on my own body. I cracked my neck, stretched my back, wiggled my arms and legs.

"Yeah, I can stand."

With a bit of his help I managed to stand, rolling my shoulders to alleviate some of the pain in my back. There was no way that wasn't going to bruise, but at least it didn't feel like anything was broken.

"I want you to go to the infirmary and get checked out. Then I want you to meet me in my office."

"Really, sir, I'm fine. I -"

"It wasn't an option, Ral." he said, voice taking on that authoritative tone that had my thighs clenching and my thoughts going to _very_ inappropriate places.

He'd flirted with me on multiple occasions since our little tryst in the kitchen _and_ his bedroom, but he hadn't attempted to sleep with me again. I wasn't really sure what it meant - did he not enjoy himself? Was I too boring? Was he just trying not to hurt my feelings by casually flirting with me?

I had no idea. By the way he was looking at me, I knew I was dismissed, so I quickly turned on my heel and headed to the infirmary.

* * *

**LPOV**

I could kill Oulo.

Hell, if I wasn't the squad leader I probably would have. How could that _stupid_ fucker smash his _stupid_ body into her? He was supposed to be paying attention - I mean how many fucking times did I have to tell them to _watch where their fucking hooks go_?

My blood was _boiling_. I would _not_ continue losing people. Watching Oulo slam into her, and then how hard she hit the ground, had my stomach in knots and my fists clenching to pay Oulo a visit.

But I couldn't. Petra was supposed to meet me here, and I knew from how she'd walked that there was nothing wrong with her. I just needed some time to cool off - not that it was woking _at all_.

I was the same, if not _more,_ pissed with her. She was an excellent cadet, and she needed to act like it. Everyone on the team relied on her, and if anything happened to her...fuck I didn't even want to think about that.

We'd received ten new cadets over the past three weeks, and one of them was already dead. He'd been fairly young. Blonde...maybe brunette. I didn't even remember his name.

Before my mind could spiral further out, there was a knock on my door. I took a seat at my desk before allowing her entrance with a simple, "Come in."

Not a moment later, she was pushing open the door, shutting it behind her. Before she could come further into the room I stopped her, "Lock the door."

Her eyes widened, her cheeks just slightly pink as she turned to do what I'd asked. After she had I motioned for her to take a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Again, she did as I asked.

_Like a good little cadet._

She had her eyes focused on the papers scattered across my desk, her hair tumbling forward to cover part of her face. That just wouldn't do. I was pent up and _raging_. I wanted her - no, needed her. Her body, her touch, her lips...yet and still...

I was _so fucking angry_.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put you over my knee right now, Ral."

On cue, her cheeks blushed beautifully, and I couldn't help but wonder whether her _other_ cheeks would look rosy with some _attention_.

"I-I wasn't the one who ran into him?" The way she stuttered it was cute, her eyes wide as she spoke it more like a question than an answer.

"True." I mused, "Though you're reflexes should've been better than that, and you know it. You weren't paying attention."

"You're right." she said, nodding her head, "I was thinking about other things."

I raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound very good for your case."

"My case?"

"You're on trial. The punishment, if I deem it appropriate, is me pulling down those tight pants, just enough to expose that _delicious_ ass of yours, putting you over my knee, and spanking you until you're panting. Then I'm going to use my mouth on you, multiple times I'm sure, before you're begging me to stop. And then I'll fuck you right into that desk."

Her cheeks flamed, but a small smile slid onto her face as she looked up at me.

_Good._

"I...don't know what to say to that, Captain." she murmured, her eyes bright in the slightly dim glow of my office.

"Stop calling me Captain, Ral. We're alone." I said, rolling my eyes as I leaned back in my chair, pushing it a bit further away from the desk.

"Okay, Levi." she said softly, watching me carefully.

"Come here."

She opened her mouth once, shutting it almost immediately before making her way to stand in the space I'd made between myself and the desk.

She looked down at me, a question in her eyes.

I didn't answer it.

Instead I raised my hands to her waist, softly trailing my fingertips under the hem of her shirt, lightly stroking the skin there. I smirked at her sharp intake of breath, and couldn't stop myself from leaning forward to place a kiss to the smooth skin...a few kisses.

She was lovely.

I continued placing light kisses to the skin of her stomach that I could reach, before I noticed her hand move to tangle in my hair. I sat back up, catching her wrist in my hand.

"No touching, Ral. Don't forget what I said."

Though I was sure whether or not she did what I said, I _would_ eventually be tying this vixen up.

Petra immediately dropped her hand back to her side, fidgeting as I brought my hands back to her pants. I unbuttoned them and slid down the zipper, before pulling them down to mid thigh. I was sure her cheeks couldn't have been any redder, but she didn't stop me.

In one fluid movement I rotated my chair to the side slightly, tugging her forward hard enough that she landed on my lap. I pushed my hand on her back between her shoulder blades, forcing her upper body down and her legs up, making her unbalanced.

" _Levi!"_ she gasped, placing her hands on the ground to keep some of her balance. As if I would've let her fall.

I kept one hand on her back to make sure she wouldn't fall, while lifting the other one to place a firm smack to her tight ass.

She choked out a gasp, but nothing more, so I did it again, watching as my red handprint formed on her ivory skin.

On the fifth one she finally released a moan, one hand digging her nails into my calf as she rocked her ass up toward my hand.

_Fuck._

"Naughty girl." I murmured, spanking her three more times before sliding my finger down between her folds, finding her _drenched_.

"You're so we for me." I groaned, yanking her up by her hair to crash my lips to hers.

I kissed her hard, her small hinds finding my shoulders to keep her balance, but no - she wasn't close enough.

I moved my hands to her waist, lifting her so she straddled my lap, her pants moving slightly further up her legs at the movement.

"Levi," she murmured, moving from my lips to press kisses and bites down my neck. When she got to my shirt her fingers made quick work of the buttons, pushing the material from my shoulders.

"Take these off." I said, tugging on the offensive pants that were keeping her gorgeous legs from my view, my hands.

She slid from my lap, quickly stripping them. Instead of immediately coming back to me, she went to fold the pants, setting them on the edge of the desk. When she noticed my staring she blushed.

"I know you don't like mess, sir."

My eyes darkened at the title, and I reached out, tugging her back onto my lap.

"How considerate of you, Petra."

* * *

**PPOV**

I couldn't believe I was here. That this was happening again.

But I wanted it. I wanted it _so badly_.

"I'm always trying to please you Capt - Levi."

His eyes darkened at hearing me say his first name, and he tugged me down harder on his erection. I wanted to grind back against him, but I knew he liked being in charge, and he definitely wouldn't hesitate to tie my hands - of _that_ I was certain.

He tugged my shirt off, not bothering to fold is as he pressed his lips to the tops of my breasts, not hidden by my bra, meanwhile his hands slid from my thighs to my ass, landing another solid spank that made my insides clench.

_He was intoxicating._

He slid one hand between us, pushing the small scrap of lace aside to stroke my clit, coating his fingers in the juices that were already dripping.

"Oh god." I murmured, my eyes fluttering shut as I tried not to move my hips. Even though he hadn't said it, I knew this was a challenge. A test.

But _god_ his fingers felt so good.

"Does it feel good, Ral?" he murmured, his free hand sliding to the clasp on my bra, freeing me from the stupid thing before he began sucking and biting at my bare breasts, his teeth grazing over my nipple.

"Yes," I gasped, unable to stop the jerk of my hips as his pace increased. "It feels so...so good."

He smirked, his fingers momentarily leaving my clit, before two of his fingers were suddenly slipping inside me, his thumb resuming its work on my clit.

"Ah-ah-Captain!" I gasped, the title slipping from my lips before I could stop it. It was so odd not calling him Captain, but my mushed almost-orgasm brain hadn't even registered there was another option.

He smirked, apparently content to let it slip as my thighs began to shake atop him.

I dug my nails into his shoulders, earning a groan from him. Without warning he sped up his pace, arching his fingers in a way that had me exploding around his fingers gasping his name.

_Levi, Levi, Levi._

He growled, _growled_ , and lifted me by my thighs, setting me on the edge of his desk. He sat back in his chair, rolling it forward so he could push my legs open and fit himself in the space created.

Without a word he dove in, lapping at my dripping center in a way that immediately had me falling back onto the desk, head hitting it with a thud.

I felt his chuckle against my core, and it only heightened the pleasure. His hands pressed my thighs down, and every time I tried to close them he would force them back down with a growl, nipping my clit in retaliation.

"I'm so close, Levi." I moaned, daring to slide my left hand into his hair.

He allowed it, which only made the coil in my stomach that much tighter. It felt as though I were about to combust.

Levi said nothing, instead sucking my clit into his mouth, dragging the flat of his tongue across it repeatedly.

My back arched from the desk, the hand in his hair tightening as the tension in my stomach exploded, and he didn't stop. I squirmed, gasping against him as I tried to push him away, but his arms were wrapped around my legs, effectively keeping me pinned to his relentless tongue.

"Ah-ah- _fuck,_ Levi... _please_... _so intense_." I gasped, my legs beginning to shake again.

At my confession he pulled me closer, working his tongue faster as if encouraged by my words.

It was _so much_.

My breathing was coming in gasps, and I couldn't force more than his name past my lips as I fell over the edge, headfirst into another orgasm.

He slowed down, slowly lapping at my slit, tasting me. He'd noted on more than one occasion how intoxicating he'd found my taste. Of course I'd blushed down to my toes, but I did appreciate the compliment.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, Petra, because you piss me off with your recklessness." he said, standing and letting his pants drop to the floor.

His cock was hard, the tip slightly red, and I couldn't stop myself from sitting up and reaching out to him.

He caught my hand though, pinning it behind my back as he smirked, "No touching. This is still part of your punishment."

As he stepped between my thighs, his cock brushed my heated core, and I couldn't help squirming closer to him. I wanted him.

Levi trailed soft kisses along my neck, trailing his tongue up to my ear to whisper, "Lean back and put your hands over your head. Or I'll take my belt and tie them there."

My eyes widened but I did as he asked, leaning back against his desk, my arms above my head, gripping the edge of the desk.

He took his cock in his hand, slowly rubbing the swollen head over my clit a few times. I bucked my hips up, seeking more contact.

He chuckled, "Eager?"

"Please," I begged, all I wanted was for him to press forward, slowly stretching me, filling me so perfectly.

And finally, finally, _finally_ he was.

* * *

**LPOV**

I couldn't resist any longer, and slowly slid myself into her tight, slick pussy.

Nothing had ever felt this good. _Nothing_.

"Fuck," I grunted, giving her but a few moments to adjust before I picked up my pace. My hands went to her waist, probably gripping hard enough that she'd have my fingerprints there - I hoped she would. With the same idea in mind, I leaned down, sucking the soft skin of her neck into my mouth long enough that when I released it the skin was already slightly purple.

" _Please, please, please._ " she begged, her hips lifting from my desk to match my thrusts.

I smirked, pushing her hips back down, forcing her to take everything I had to give her. I moved one hand from her waist to her clit, lightly flicking my thumb over the swollen nub. Her reaction was immediate, her back arching as a string of curses flew from her pouty lips.

Continuing my pace, I leaned down, capturing her lips in a rough kiss, nipping her bottom lip before claiming her mouth.

She felt so fucking good.

"Tell me how it feels, Petra."

Her eyes met mine, lust glazed and hooded, as her breasts bounced with every harsh thrust, "So...good."

I smirked, applying a bit more pressure to her clit, and a moment later she was coming undone, her tight cunt gripping my cock as I continued thrusting through her orgasm, drawing it out.

" _Levi_ , oh my god, Levi!" she gasped, her thighs shaking around my waist as she dug her fingernails into the wood of the desk, her back arching beautifully.

I leaned forward, covering her body with my own so I could press a few heated kisses to her neck, pausing by her ear to murmur, "You feel fucking perfect, Ral."

She groaned in response, small spasms still wracking her body as I pulled her off the desk, and sat back down on my chair with her in my lap.

"Ride me." I instructed, reveling in the blush that covered her cheeks.

She moved slowly, but that's not what I wanted. Moving my hands to her hips I began bouncing her up and down faster, watching her face as pleasure started to take over again.

" _Levi,_ " she sighed softly, her head falling back as she continued bouncing on my cock, "I'm going to...I... _oh god_."

Suddenly she was squeezing me again, and _fuck_ it felt so good. I held her hips in place, bracing my feet against the ground so I could repeatedly pound into her.

Her head fell forward onto my shoulder, her nails digging into my chest as I forced her to take wave after wave of pleasure. When I was sure she'd come again, I finally let myself go, pounding my hips against hers in search of my own release.

With Petra clinging to my body the way she was, her perfect pussy squeezing my throbbing cock - I didn't stand a chance.

" _Fucking hell_." I groaned, pressing my face against her neck as I came, lightly nipping her soft skin.

I could feel her cool breath against my chest, unable to stop myself from trailing my fingers over her back, remembering that she was probably bruised and my fucking her on my desk surely couldn't have felt comfortable.

"Are you alright, Petra?" I murmured, my hand continuing to stroke her back.

She chuckled, "I think I'm more than alright, Levi."

"Your back -"

"Is fine." she said, lifting her head from my chest to look at me, "I assure you, I felt nothing but pleasure."

Her bold words were surprising, but the way my cock twitched inside her let _both_ of us know that I enjoyed it.

I slid my hand to her cheek, tugging her forward to kiss her, softer this time.

"Are you still upset with me, Captain?" she asked softly, looking at me through her thick lashes.

I smirked, bucking my hips up softly, causing her to moan.

"I think I've worked out my frustration, but I'm always up for a round two with you, Petra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you enjoyed!


	3. I'm Writing A Book

Hey guys! I usually don't do this, but I was curious and figured this was the only way to go about it. (No this isn't a story update, sorry!)

BUT there is some really cool news that I'm super excited to share with you guys. I'm currently writing an erotic story with my own characters based in a world that I created! It would mean the world to me if you guys would drop by and give it a shot on Inkitt dot com : The Invitation by Teddy. It is, of course, an erotic fiction so there's plenty of smut and is 18 chapters long so far. AND IT'S FREE TO READ.

I know a lot of you really enjoy my specific fandom pairings, but hopefully some of you enjoy my writing style enough to try something that I created myself.

**Blurb:**

An invitation to a famous Bane party sets a series of events in motion for Willow that change everything. Two brothers, complete opposites - yet she's drawn to them both. With Sebastian it seems simple. With Damon it's anything but.

Will the two men be able to share what's their's?

Find it here: www **dot** inkitt **dot** com / teddy6396

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
